The commoner and the 6 lonely princes
by kisshulover1023
Summary: 6 lonely princes 4 are orphaned and the other 2 have fathers who share the kingdom. So what happens when a orphened commoner is brought to the castle to stay. Pranks, Parties, and a whole lot of Fluff. HarhuixTamaki
1. Chapter 1

Prince Kyouya and Tamaki sat in their usual music room with their orphaned prince friends Hani, Mori, Hikaru and Kaoru. It was normal for them to be bored since they really didn't have anything to do. "Hey Kyouya wouldn't it be cool to have someone new here? Maybe…like a commoner or something!!" Tamaki shouted. "Yes, that would be nice…maybe a girl." The twins said in unison. "Oh wouldn't that be fun, right Takashi?" Hani said. "Hm" was Mori's reply. "Well we could have any commoner we wanted to come live with us, but why would we want to live with something so filthy and dirty. Plus what could we get from having a commoner live with us?" Kyouya replied. The others thought about it. "I guess you're right Kyouya, what could a commoner do for us?" Tamaki replied. "Yes, the lords right." The twins said. Hani and Mori nodded.

"Kyouya." "Tamaki." The boys looked up at that. Yoshio Ootori and Yuzuru Suoh were standing at the music rooms doors. "Yes." Tamaki and Kyouya said together. "We're going out for a while. Be good while we're gone." Yuzuru said. "Oh, and Kyouya…Fuyumi will be here in a little bit to see you." Yoshio said as he shut the door behind himself. They all sighed. _Why are dad and king Yoshio going out right now?_ Tamaki thought as he turned back to everyone else.

~*~*~*~

Haruhi sat at on the floor next to her dying cross dresser father. She sighed, god must really hate her since she lost her mom and now he's taking her father from her. "Haruhi…you know how dangerous it is for a girl to be out on the…streets alone right? I want you to cut your hair and dress as a boy…I know that won't bother you since gender doesn't matter to you." Ranka said. She nodded and grabbed the scissors she had been using to make clothes earlier and started cutting her hair. "Haruhi…You look so much like your mother…now that your ready leave and don't come back to this house. Got it," He said. "But…" Haruhi said. "No just go and don't come back because you know what they'd do if they knew that I was a cross dresser and you didn't report me in. So just go and…Haruhi…I…Love…you." He said with his last couple of breaths. "Yes father, I love you too." Haruhi said as she bent down and kissed his now cold fore head. She opened the door and looked outside. _Today is just my lucky day isn't it?_ She thought as she looked at the dark clouds coming her way. She took off running into the alleyway that was closest to her. "Hey boy. What you got on you?" said a deep voice from behind her. She turned around and the neighbor hood thugs were there. She saw the shinny things in their hands as she took a step back. God today must be her lucky day.

~*~*~*~

Yoshio and Yuzuru rode through town on their horses. They went down an alleyway to make sure there were no thugs there. They didn't find any thugs but what they did find scared them. There was a bloody body on the ground whimpering in pain. Yuzuru jumped off his horse and walked over to the body. "Yoshio what are we going to do? He's still alive and he's severely injured? We just can't leave him out here to die." He said. "It's a _she_ and I suppose your right. Grab her and let's go." Yoshio replied. Yuzuru grabbed the girl and mounted his horse. They both took off as fast as they could through the town and back to the castle.

~*~*~*~

Tamaki and Kyouya walked down the hall way towards the dining hall. They stopped when they saw the twins, Hani and Mori following after King Yuzuru who was carrying a bloody person. "Where did she come form?" The twins asked. "Yeah, Do we get to keep her?" Hani asked. "Father, What's going on here?" Tamaki asked. "Nothing why don't all of you go down and eat." Yoshio said as he walked in the castle doors. They all sighed and walked towards the dinning hall. Tamaki looked back at the 2 kings retreating backs as he walked down to the dining hall. This is going to be a long night, he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

The 6 princes sat at the dining room table eating dinner and talking. They all looked up when Yuzuru walked in. He brushed his hands off on his pant legs and sat down at one end of the table as Yoshio walked in and sat at the other end. They ate in silence for about 30 seconds before Tamaki and the twins burst out and started asking questions. "Dad, What was that _thing_?" Tamaki asked. "Yeah, was it a dead dog?" The twins asked in unison. Hani gasped and Mori turned to him and patted his back. "Boys, quiet down please." Yoshio said. Kyouya looked at him and waited for him to speak. "It wasn't a dog it was a girl. She's injured and most likely orphaned." Yoshio explained. "Ohh..." Every one said except Kyouya and Mori. "Father, why did you guys bring her here? Why didn't you just leave her where she was?" Kyouya asked. "And leave her to die!!!! Why would they do that." Tamaki shouted. "Calm down, son." Yuzuru yelled over his sons ranting. Tamaki sulked in a corner growing mushrooms. "Can we see her when were done eating?" Hani asked. "Sure why not." Yoshio replied. "Yay!" all the princes yelled except for Kyouya and Mori.

~*~*~*~

The princes walked into the girl's room and looked at her. She had short brown hair and was very small. Her arms and legs were covered in bandages. To the princes she looked so fragile. "Kaoru, she looks like she could just break." Hikaru said. "You're right, Hikaru." Kaoru replied. The girl moved in her sleep and her eyes slowly opened.

~*~*~*~

Haruhi opened her eyes and looked around. This was not her room, and she defiantly does not remember the 6 boys who were standing over her. She sat up quickly. "Where am I?! Who are you guys?" She asked. "You are at the castle my dear and we are these 6 princes in line for the throne." Said Yuzuru walking in. "Why am I here?" Haruhi asked then winced in pain. "Well, King Yoshio and I found you an alley way. You were beaten up pretty badly my dear." Yuzuru replied. "Oh." Haruhi replied. "Anyways child what is your name child and why were you disguised as a boy?" Yoshio asked as he walked in. "Umm, my name is Haruhi and…how do I put this…You see your kingdom isn't as safe as you think it is. If women are walking around by them selves its very dangerous…plus my fathers dying wish was for me to dress as a boy and leave my old life behind. I have no family, and its easier to get a job dressed as a boy." Haruhi explained. "Oh that's horrible…poor Haru-chan. Isn't sad Takashi?" Hani asked. "Ah" Mori replied. "Well we'll be on our way now. Yuzuru and I have important business to take care of." Yoshio said as he and Yuzuru walked out of the room. The princes turned back to Haruhi and smiled. "Haru-chan my name is Hani and that's Mori." Hani said jumping on Haruhi's and pointing to Mori. The twins jumped up there too. "We're Hikaru and Kaoru." They said in unison. "I am Tamaki and you can just call me daddy." Tamaki said holding Haruhi's hands in his own. "I am Kyouya." Kyouya said. "Umm…I guess its nice to meet you guys." Haruhi said. They grinned at her.

~*~* ~*~

"Haruhi's such a nice girl." Yuzuru said. "Yes she would make an excellent bride for Kyouya." Yoshio said. "No she's going to marry Tamaki." Yuzuru said. "Well you want to make a little game out of this." Yoshio said. "Sure which ever son gets Haruhi to fall in love with them is the one she gets to marry." Yuzuru said. "Yes it's a game." Yoshio said with a smirk. They kept walking down to throne room to work.


End file.
